The invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a utility vehicle seat, having the features of the generic term of claim 1.
DE 28 49 700 A1, DE 33 33 604 A1, DE 43 35 199 C1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,145 A or DE 10 2006 017 774 A1 describe known vehicle seats of this kind There is provided in each case for the level control a control circuit which comprises the scissor-type stand, the pneumatic spring and the control device including a control element, valve device and a switching element. The control element and the valve device are arranged on different parts of the vehicle seat which are movable relative to one another. If the actual value of height deviates from the desired value, generally owing to a deflection of the stand, the pneumatic spring is controlled in such a manner that it acts counter to the deflection, and the actual value again reaches the desired value. For the height adjustment, the desired value is modified by means of the switching element in accordance with the height which is to be newly adjusted, so that the level control treats the current actual value as a deviation from the desired value and moves the scissor-type stand to the desired new height. In the case of technical implementation, known vehicle seats have a partially complex structure. In addition, an increase in the precision of the level control and the height adjustment would also be desirable.